The Light In The Darkness Of My Sins
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: Sammy gets hurt and Dean Deals with it the only way he knows how. hopefully Badass!Dean Tortured!Sam. mentions of y OC Naomi... read and review please!


Disclaimer : I own nothing u recognise, just messing with them.

Warning; mentioned torture and violence and death (but its me come _on _and its also not the WInchesters so technically its not a death fic )

A/N: well i'm not too sure how i actually feel about this one, it was written after some harsh words from a dictator... i mean Friend yes batman if u do get aroud to reading this i mean u! haha

and LollypopsxCandycanes this is partially for u as u ALWAYS want to hug Sammy so you can be his unwritten in bed buddy ;) ;)

So enjoy! and leave me a review PLEASE!? puppsy dog eyes Yes i have perfected the Sammy stare! LOLOL

* * *

Light In The Darkness Of My Sins

Dean sighed as he soaked another strip of bandage in antiseptic solution and pressed it against Sam's Bloodied arm, "shhh, it's okay Sammy, hey," he soothed as he tried to stop Sam thrashing against the bed and his grip. Sam turned away and tried to pull away and Dean felt the anger bubbling up inside him. "Sam, It's Dean, come on." he pleaded and swallowed his anger down, Sam needed him right now and he wasn't going to let him down.

Sam flinched, then tired to pull away and Dean sighed. "come on powder-puff," Dean whispered slowly.

"De..?" A half attempt at his name and Dean smiled cockily down at Sam, masking the pain and anger that he felt boiling up inside of him.

"Yeah, Sammy it's me, what the hell did they do to you?" Dean asked as he took the opportunity to sit Sam up and remove his shirt,

"Don't let them De.. Please." Sam began to sob and grabbed onto Dean, who clenched his jaw tightly together and held onto Sam, letting the sobbing and shaking subside.

If Sam falling through the motel room door, covered in blood and bruises and lacerations and practically petrified of his own _brother _wasn't enough, the fact he was crying and begging Dean not to leave him or not let "them" hurt him, made Dean not only want to throw up, but to find "them" and show them that you never _ever,_ under no circumstances, mess with a Winchester when they have a very pissed off family member called Dean.

Dean padded about the room, cleaning and checking guns, looking between the clock on the wall and his out of it brother every five minutes, trying to keep calm and stay in the room. He didn't know who "they" were yet and he needed Sam to tell him but all he could get from his baby brother was "don't let them hurt me", "please Dean don't leave me" and "make it stop."

Sam stirred at the other side of the dimly I-can-just-make-out-the-outline room, and Dean was there, by his side, ready to metaphorically and literally keep the bad guy away from his brother. "Dean.." he mumbled and Dean sighed, finally a coherent attempt at his name.

"Yeah, Sammy it's me." He sighed and sat next to the bed, mindful of Sam's practically butchered arm. Sam tried to sit up but a gentle push from Dean and the amount of Pain shooting through his body, had him laying back down on the hot sheets.

"What happened?" Sam asked evenly as he tried to blink the white spots from his vision.

"I was hoping you could tell me, and for the record, That's the last time I send you out for burgers, I'm still hungry," he smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"uh, there was a warehouse I think, could have been a barn." Sam half slurred over the words and Dean reached over him to get some water, Sam was going to pass out soon and he needed all the info he could get.

"So, where was this warehouse-could-be-a-barn, building?" Dean queried as he tilted the water into Sam's mouth careful not to drown him.

"eh…around 2 blocks north of the diner." Sam smiled, eyes sliding open and closed body shaking with the effort it took to stay awake.

"Okay, so it was a warehouse," Dean smiled and Sam nodded.

"So what was it then?" Dean hated to ask but he needed to know what he was dealing with, no use going in there was iron rounds if it was a werewolf. Sam's eyes flew open and they filled with fear.

"Dean, no I don't want you to get hurt too." he was supposed to be yelling, Dean could tell, but his voice came out as a strangled yelp and a broken plea.

"I wont, I just need to know what did this to you in case you have some weirdo virus or you need a tetanus shot." Dean smirked and hoped it worked, he never made the promise because then he would have to stay here and that wasn't an option, he was going after whatever did this to his little brother.

"Promise me?" Sam pleaded and Dean inwardly winced. _Damn it!_ he yelled internally.

"Uh, Okay." Dean said and got up from the bed. "You should get some rest, you're no use to me laying flat on you're back." Dean pointed to Sam and rummaged around in his leather jacket pocket to find his phone.

"You're not gonna go after them Dean." Sam said defiantly from the bed.

"I can't you haven't told me what "they" are yet," Dean shrugged when he pulled out his phone.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Sam mumbled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You said." Dean shot back scrolling through the numbers and landing at the first of two he could count on.

"Hey Bobby, Listen, I hate to ask but can you do me a favour?"

"Dean!" Sam yelped again and Dean walked back over to beside him and sat down.

"Yeah, I know, It's the "Blue Lagoon Motel." Dean finished, a he fought off Sam's half attempt to get the phone off of him. The fact that Sam couldn't even make a proper grasp for the phone only fuelled the fire burning in Dean's gut. He scrolled down the list of contacts he and his father had made over the years and scrolled down to the other one he could rely on for anything and clicked call on the number.

Sam rolled onto his side and threw up as Dean grimaced and ran a slow, soothing hand across Sam's back. Slowly turning Sam back onto his back and gently wiping his mouth and giving him a drink of water Dean glanced at the clock on the wall, half past two. He didn't have much time left, he hoped to God that-- Dean was startled and smirked as he walked to the door and opened it. "what the hell took you so long?" he snapped and the brunette kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Nice to see you too! Thanks Naomi for coming all this way in the middle of the night when you have a job to go to," she glared at him and he glared back. "You don't want my help fine." she yelled and turned to walk away. _for the love of God! _Dean groaned and grabbed her pulling her inside.

"Oh My God!" she gasped and dived for the bed, cradling Sam's face between her hands. "What happened?!" she squeaked and Sam's eyes fluttered open and Naomi fought back the tears,

"Naomi, what?" he struggled and Naomi sighed,

"Dean called me, said you were hurt and he wouldn't be over tomorrow, I came here instead." she smiled down at him and Dean smiled behind her. She was smart, he hadn't even thought how he would explain her presence to Sam.

"Just people." Sam muttered and Naomi cocked her head to one side, chocolate curls curtaining Dean from Sam.

"It was people who did this?" Naomi asked, anger touching her voice. Sam nodded and began to cough, Naomi turned him onto his side and stroked his hair soothingly as the door rattled again and Bobby walked in just to catch the look Naomi threw at Dean.

An hour later and Sam was asleep, a combination of pain, tiredness, sleeping pills and Naomi stroking his head had him out like a light. Dean ran his finger tip down the blade he was sharpening and bit his lip. He didn't know how many there were in that warehouse, Bobby had went and checked it out, he had only seen three but there could have been more in another part of the place.

"You have to be the voice of reason in his head!" Bobby yelled at Naomi as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Huh? What. Why?" Naomi looked truly puzzled as Bobby's jaw dropped in shock,

"he's going after them…on his own!" Bobby sighed and Naomi looked from Bobby to Dean to Sam and back to Bobby again.

"Why do you want me to stop him?" Naomi asked gently and Bobby's mouth fell open once more.

"It's suicide!" Bobby declared finally.

"Look what they did to him Bobby, how can I let that go?" Dean shouted as he dropped the duffle onto the table and Naomi looked at Sam lying on the bed and followed the blood trail from the door to the other bed and the blood stained sheets. She was going to be busy.

"Naomi talk to him." Bobby pleaded and Dean looked at her. She bit her lip uneasily and shuffled over to Dean past Bobby.

"Come back to me, and stay safe for the love of god." she whispered against his lips before kissing him soundly and Bobby gasped from behind them.

"Unbelievable!"

Dean killed the engine of the Impala a few blocks away from where the warehouse was, and got out, the sticky wetness of Sam's blood underneath the blanket Dean had on the seat barely being masked by the creaking of the Impala's doors as Dean opened them and grabbed for the khaki duffle. The five minute walk to the warehouse seemed to take hours for Dean but when he reached it he felt no fear, just the simple rush of adrenaline.

Dean scoped the place for possible extra men and escape routes for him. The classic smirk lit up his face and he slipped into the building through a back window. Slipping his favourite knife into his socks and his pistol into the waist band of his jeans. Voices caught his attention and he cocked his head and lifted the duffle, silently creeping in the direction of the voices.

The room wasn't that big, Dean noticed as he stopped, hidden in the shadows of the warehouse, big enough to allow "them" to torture Sammy and get it away with it. Dean's eyes scoped the room again and rested on a bloody spot in the corner, littered with rope and gags and blood. That's where Sam was when they beat him up, where they _tortured_ him. Dean shuddered at the thought and his eyes glazed over with anger and hatred when they fell upon the four men in the centre of the room, playing poker. They had tortured Sam and were playing poker.

The four men made some sight and if it was another time he would have laughed; the man to the left of him was big, fat and bald, probably taller then Sam and wider than anything he's ever hunted, the man to the right was tiny, had too much hair and looked like a stick. The man technically facing him, was old. He looked as though he had lived through ten wars and fought in each and everyone of them. The man facing away from him, however was youngish from what Dean could make out and had a deep rumble of a voice.

"You should have been here Gibson, the kid was thrashing about like a fish out of water, knocking his hair out of his eyes, groaning in pain but he still wouldn't give up. He had some pain tolerance I can tell you!" he laughed and the other three men did too.

"Well I am sorry I missed it then!" spoke the old guy and Man mountain gave a laugh.

Dean growled low in his throat and removed the pistol from his waistband. He fired one single shot into "old's" head, giving him a new hole to breath through. Sasquash jumped to his feet and Dean stayed hidden in the shadows, Tiny and the young guy were yelling at each other when Dean stepped out and made his second shot. He heard Man Mountain fall to the ground with a groan and smiled to himself, once again hiding in the shadows.

Another shot rang out this time aimed in Dean's direction and he pressed up against the wall as the young man and the mini me came charging out to see who had killed their friends and Dean took the opportunity to throw the knife, the sickening sound of metal slicing through mini me's skin and skull almost made Dean loose his nerve there and then. _Almost._

The young man turned around and Dean flashed him the smirk before moving out of the shadows and tilting his head to the side. The man drew his gun for a shot but Dean moved fast and the shot hit the wall with Dean disappearing back into the shadows. Thinking quickly Dean moved behind the man silently and stepped forward, smacking him hard between the shoulder blades.

When the man woke up, his hands were being suspended from a thick piece of rope and he had a gag hanging his around his neck, the room was now in partial darkness and he had no idea how he managed to get there.

"nice to see you finally joining me," the deep voice practically growled from the other side of the room. The man raised his eyes into the sparkling dark green of his attacker and dropped his head just in time to see the fist connect with his solar plexus knocking the wind out from his lungs, causing him to gasp for breath.

"Oh come on!" Dean's laugh had an edge to it, "Don't want you dying on me yet, that's the whole reason I waited until you woke up." the edge in his voice making the man cower from him. "Did he shy away from you huh?" Dean yelled as he punched the man again. And again. And again. And again. Then one more time. Until the man was bleeding and almost screaming in pain. Dean frowned and went back to his duffle and took out another blade - he hadn't yet retrieved the one from mini me's skull-, close to a machete but too small to actually be one and grinned.

Walking slowly back over to the man he stopped in front of him and dropped to his haunches. Removing the blade from the sheath and held it against the man's face before turning it and running it along the length of "young's" cheek. The hiss of pain and the feeling Dean got in his gut both scared him and spurred him on to make the next incision.

"Please stop!" the man gasped and Dean began to laugh.

"Stop? You kidding me!? Four cuts in and you want me to stop?" Dean laughed harder, the knife dangerously close to the man's eyes. "you spent four hours torturing my brother, I think a few more hundred cuts could possibly begin to make up for it," Dean whispered as he made another incision into the man's skin.

The first strands of real daylight filtered through the boarded up windows onto the cold hard concrete floor, casting shadows in Dean's direction. By now the man was nothing but a bloodied mess, barley recognisable and Dean had made sure there would be no dental records to identify him. Dean's light grey shirt was now soaked in a mixture of blood and sweat, the only thing left unused in the duffle was the holy water but he sure as hell wasn't wasting that on this son of a bitch.

"You're not gonna be messing with anyone now are you?" Dean laughed, a dark sound that seemed too think and raw to be his own hearty laughter stumbling through his teeth and lips. The man mumbled an incoherent sentence Dean's way but the adrenaline was pumping too loud in his ears for him to even hear it as he made his way over to the open door to retrieve the other two dead bodies and bringing them next to they're friends.

Dean wiped the place clean of prints and any evidence of his presence and cleared out. The short walk to the Impala seemed to take hours, leaving Dean enough time to work out that he had killed three men, probably four and he was feeling nothing; no pain no fear no nothing. All because of what they did to Sam. The one and only thing that worried Dean slightly was the fact he would do it again in a second.

A look in the rear view mirror of his baby had Dean wondering who he actually was anymore and now finally freaked out by the fact he was willing to kill a human being for his brother. The questions bounced about in his head and he had to pause outside the motel room to steady himself.

Slowly making his way to the door Dean knocked once, no need for anything else and Naomi answered, barely masking the shocked look on her worried face. She didn't need to say anything, didn't want to, as Dean stepped into the room and with a glance at the two sleeping figures on the beds made his way to bathroom, silently closing the door behind him. But not locking it, never locking it, as much a he needed some space right now, part of him couldn't lock Naomi out. He didn't however, know if she would actually stand by him through this or leave because she thought he was nuts.

Pulling off the grey t-shirt before turning on the shower and leaning against the sink. As he had predicted the door slid open and Naomi slipped in, standing wordlessly behind him,

"Four," he whispered, an answer to her unspoken question and she nodded, stepping forward and slipping her arms around his waist.

"Are you okay?" she whispered against his shoulder blade and he turned around,

"Of course I am, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm _always_ okay." he joked with her placing a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, sure you are." Naomi giggled against his chest and sighed, "Sam was asking for you, you know." she looked up into his eyes and he kinked an eyebrow, turning back to the sink.

"What did you tell him?"

"That his big brother was giving the guys that had attacked him a serious talking to." Dean spun around, eye ablaze with anger.

"YOU DID WHAT!" he hissed in his best half hushed whisper.

"Keep you're knickers on Winchester, I'm not that stupid, I told him you were getting breakfast." she glared back. Dean hated and loved the fact she seemed unafraid of him, no matter how viscous he got, she probably knew he would never even think about laying a finger on her.

"At four in the morning?" Dean snapped and Naomi inhaled and exhaled rather fiercely and Dean huffed.

"About 20 minutes before you came back., I don't even know why I bother you know that?" she spat and turned for the door.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Dean trailed off and Naomi's hand stayed on the door handle.

"Just?" Naomi prompted without turning around.

"I killed four guys for Sam." Dean let out in a shallow breath and Naomi let out a breath and turned the door handle. "Naomi." Dean whispered and she rested her head against the door. "I killed them and I didn't feel anything. I didn't even flinch. Not once. I tortured a guy for three hours. Feeling no guilt or remorse. Nothing." he finished and turned to look at her.

"You did what you had to do Dean, it's family." She shrugged and opened the door just as Dean caught her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"Thank you." he whispered as he kissed her head.

"For?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Understanding."

"Dean family's family. My dad's all I got left, I get why you'd give up you're life for Sam just don't make a habit of it ok?" she kissed him on the lips.

"You know, see through all this, you've been the light at the end of the tunnel." he kissed her again and she laughed.

"Least its not hell fire this time." she whispered and they both let out a nervous laugh both knowing that it could be in a matter of months.


End file.
